


Expressions

by Leoporidae_Lagomorpha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom!Zoro - Freeform, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Floor Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Scars, Sloppy Makeouts, Spooning, Top!Luffy, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoporidae_Lagomorpha/pseuds/Leoporidae_Lagomorpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monkey D. Luffy knows, that despite popular opinion, Roronoa Zoro is a man of many expressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mellifluous Nebulous (Gastrodon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gastrodon/gifts).



> Thanks to Sam and Ichi for inspiring this fic. Enjoy, Luffy fucking Zoro.

Roronoa Zoro is one hundred and eighty-one centimetres of scarred skin and muscles. Five foot eleven inches of surly, one-eyed swordsman. A cocky demeanor and demonic monicker. A head worth 120 million berri and practically unrivalled skill with a blade. People look at Zoro and all they see is a scowl, catch a glimpse of tanned arms and rippling abs and they see someone who lacks in expression and makes up for it in brawn.

Luffy doesn't really get it, never really has. As far as he's concerned, Zoro's got the best expressions anyone can make.

He likes the face Zoro makes when he's just about to cut someone down with his swords. A feral and twisted grin. It's a good expression, one that sends tingles down his spine. It makes his blood boil like when he's using gear second, makes him feel hot all over. Luffy's throat goes dry when he watches the way Zoro bares his teeth around _Wadou's_ hilt and the determination crackling in his eye is visible, beneath the furrow of his brow. He loves the smouldering look his swordsman gives him when he grabs him by the front of his open coat and smashes their lips together. The rapid adrenaline drunk thump of their hearts, the whole thing like a fight, like Whiskey Peak on a smaller scale. A clash of teeth, lips and tongues. It feels like a punch, leaves him rattled and eager for more. Luffy loves the dazed, flushed look on his lover's face when he pulls away. Zoro looks up at him the way he looks at meat, mouth watering, something to devour. That's one of his favourite things, or maybe it's the way he dives back in for another violent kiss.

They paw at each other, frantic hands fumbling to feel as much as they can. Luffy wants it. He wants to taste every inch of his swordsman's skin. It's almost always like this, almost desperate. He's afraid maybe, afraid that if he lets go for a second Zoro might slip away. That he'll close his eyes and open them to find the green haired man with his body broken and bruised. That if he can't grasp as tightly as he can to the life beneath him it will flare and fade. The same way Ace's vivre card ate itself away, till there was nothing but blood on his hands and a hole where his heart used to be.

So he pulls the bunched fabric of the familiar belly warmer over Zoro's head to get at the smooth expanse of abdomen usually hidden beneath. Sometimes, he misses Zoro's old white shirt, see through with age, that sopping wet would hug the planes of his body like a second skin. Nothing like the shapeless coat he wears nowadays. Not that he minds, not really, that he forgoes a shirt entirely, exposing his scarred chest. Luffy can't count the number of times he's run his tongue over those uneven ridges, licked over every one of the marks on his swordsman's body. The ones from before they met, thin faded things from a childhood spent handling blades, all the ones from their small beginnings in East Blue (the very first ones he earned protecting their _nakama_ ) to ones around his lower calves from Little Garden, messy lines from whirling blades in Alabasta, jagged lightning burns from Skypiea, gashes from Water-7, the indentations along his elbow where Chopper put screws to hold his bones together after _Thriller Bark_ and now the pinkish line that bisects his eyelid, the first scar that doesn't have a story. He will never not kiss Zoro's scars, will never stop pressing his lips to his left eye or slash Hawkeyes left that almost made him die and mean 'I love you every time'.

\----

When they first reunited at Sabaody, of course the crew asked about his missing eye and not one got a decent reply. He himself didn't bother, how it happened doesn't need to be told. He doesn't like how people talk about how Zoro lost his eye and Luffy doesn't like that they use the word _missing_ because it implies that something isn't whole. As if to say that he's incomplete in some way, that he's anything but perfect, that Luffy somehow loves less than all of him.

Between them scars only signify gain, in memories and proof that they're really truly alive. They both made a choice when they set out to sea on that tiny boat, they might not have been ready then, but they are much stronger now, strong enough to bear the scars of the life they both chose to lead.

Luffy thinks of his own jagged 'X' across his chest, almost crater like and not even half as deep as his own loss.

He remembers the first night he and the swordsman had alone since leaving Sabaody's dense groves. The way familiar yet strangely alien hands caressed his skin. New calluses tracing the phantoms of old touches and lips he spent two lonely years dreaming of at night. It was an intensity he'd never felt before, it felt like something akin to worship. Zoro had pinned him against the floor and ridden his dick so hard he had bruises all over his knees. The swordsman's expression had been clouded with lust and something else, something Luffy can't quite explain. It was love, desperation and maybe a little pain. The look he'd given him as he fucked himself senseless was starved, like he was hungry for it, like he might die if he couldn't feel Luffy inside him, all over him. He'd whined, groaned, growled and rambled promises between their heaving chests. Luffy didn't hear all of it too consumed in the rocking of their bodies, but managed to catch a glimpse of the older man's eye just before he came. That eye said everything words couldn't.

_-I need you and I love you. I missed you. I missed you. I missed you. You're everything I've ever wanted and it's only right that everything in the world reminds me of you because you mean the world to me. Please, please never let me live without you again. please, please, plea-_

It was too much, it was enough. Luffy came with a shout. It left vicious grooves in the floor from where he had to dig his fingers into planks to stop himself from getting swept away.

\----

It's always, _always_ , awesome to see Zoro with kiss bruised lips, his pants riding low on his hips and a smirk on his face that says 'come and get it'. Luffy scrambles to push his lover's back against the wall and shove his pants the rest of the way down. He drops to his knees and gives himself a moment to admire the sight. His cock jutting out from his body, heavy with arousal, his breath uneven from exertion and his face full of expectation. Luffy remembers to grab the small vial of oil from the swordsman's discarded pants and shuffles back between his spread legs, eager to please.

\----

There's a pretty short list of things that make Strawhat Luffy melt, two things actually, meat and the look on Zoro's face when he's got two fingers buried deep in his ass and Luffy's mouth on his cock. He licks sloppy stripes along the underside of the swordsman's erection, one hand curling around the hard muscle of the older man's trembling thigh. Everything from the soft huff of his breath, to the red of his ears and the open 'O' of his mouth around a silent shout. It's absolutely satisfying, to see the usually reserved swordsman fall apart under the relentless probing fingers and lavishing attention of his tongue on Zoro's cock. It lights a fire in the pit of his belly, makes him feel warm and twitchy, hypersensitive with desire and impatience. He closes his lips around the swordsman's length and sucks, letting his tongue flick lightly against the swollen tip, thrusting his fingers at just the right angle to brush against the spot he knows will make his lover see stars. The throaty groan he gets for that makes his own cock twitch. He wants to take a hand and just stroke himself to completion, but he won't, not now, right now is about Zoro.

There's a breathy whine from above him.

"L-Luffy..."

The rubber man pulls off his cock with a wet 'pop', the hand on the older man's thigh moving to encircle his leaking erection.

"What is it, Zoro?"

"I-I'm not g-going to last if-if...you keep...un...doing this."He pants breathlessly, skin scattered with sweat and hips itching to thrust forward into his loose grip. He looks gorgeous and Luffy wants to see how much further he can push before his lover completely falls apart.

"Doing what Zoro?" He asks innocently, his voice hoarse, wrecked from sucking cock and punctuating the question with a flick of his wrist and another brush of his fingers against the other man's prostate.

"Doing," and he clamps a hand over his mouth, "Fuck." He chokes on the expletive, it stays stuck in his throat and his vocal cords draw it out like moan. He tenses and Luffy feels warm spurts of cum hit his face and chin. He pulls his fingers out before Zoro slumps down the wall and practically collapses on top of him. They stay that way a heavy panting tangle of limbs and sweat, then Zoro pulls back face stained with embarrassement.

"Shit, Luffy I-"

"You made a real mess, huh?"

The captain interrupts with a grin. He looks like one part sheer embarrassment and two parts desire. Luffy's not sure why, but the way he practically dives for the rubber man's neglected erection taking him all at once and letting the head of his aching cock bump against the back of his throat feels beyond amazing.

If this is the result then Luffy's pretty sure that's his favourite expression.

\----

His favourite is the one Zoro makes when he's bent in half over the couch, taking it hard and panting, soaked in sweat, features contorted in an expression of open-mouthed bliss. A pink blush high on his cheeks and his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Zoro makes these noises when he's being fucked this 'unf', as if Luffy thrusts are stealing all of his breath away. The swordsman's fingers are busy scrabbling at the worn upholstery, searching for something to hold onto, so Luffy leans forward, presses his chest to the smooth expanse of the older man's back and laces their fingers together. Zoro's grip is startling strong and Luffy squeezes back just as tightly. He uses his other hand to guide the swordsman's fingers around his own throbbing cock and tugs lightly at his earrings before straightening up and increasing the pace of his thrusts. It's quiet and all he can hear is the creak of the couch, Zoro's throaty groans and the slap of his hips against the swordsman's ass. He knows it won't be long, that it won't take more of this to push him over the edges and it's the green haired man's muffled 'love you' that sends a shock through his body. He comes hard, teeth latching onto the swordsman's shoulder as he shudders through his orgasm. Zoro arches against him, moaning his captain's name as he comes. Luffy falls on top of him and they both lie there sated, sticky and trying to catch their breath.

"Oi, get off you're heavy." The swordsman grunts still facedown on the cushions of the couch and as reluctant as Luffy is to comply it's starting to get uncomfortable, so he slips out his softening length and stretches to grab his shirt off the heap on the floor.

"Roll over, gotta clean you up." He says prodding the unmoving swordsman in the side.

"Too tired." The green haired man grumbles.

"Nami's gonna make you pay for a new couch." He's pretty sure that their orange haired navigator has had enough of them making a mess of all the furniture and is contemplating banning sex onboard the Sunny altogether. Which is something the Strawhat captain doesn't really want to contemplate.

"Fine." He says turning onto his side. Luffy does his best to wipe most of the mess away, but some of it's already dried, it's such a pain. Zoro will probably make him take a bath before dinner to get the smell off, so he balls up the shirt and tosses it in a corner, casting one last glance at his lover's face before curling up behind him. His hair disheveled, eye half closed and his mouth forming the slightest of tired smiles Zoro looks up at his captain with nothing, but love and affection. It's the kind of look that feels more intimate than sex, sweeter, softer and, no, not any less attractive, but heartwarming. That exhausted smile, that tender love. That's probably Luffy's favourite expression of them all.

\----

If he had to pick one, Monkey D. Luffy would say his favourite expression is the only one he's never seen. The one that watches him at night and leaves kisses in his hair. The one people wouldn't believe exists on the swordsman's stern face and that's okay because it's all for him anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I usually canon Luffy as ace, but I also kinda have a weak spot for top!Luffy bottom!Zoro so enjoy my guilty pleasure porn. Sorry for any mistakes I was kinda tired writing this.


End file.
